The Secret of the Taiyoukai
by Kaito92
Summary: The Taiyoukai have been recognized as the most powerful of the demon families for many years. What is the reason behind their strength? Just a short thing and I'm not sure there will be more written of it so it is being posted as complete.


**Just an idea I had while bored. This is not recommended for young or innocent readers, please take the rating system seriously. There are some minor details, but not many.**

* * *

><p>The night was deathly silent, illuminated by an abnormally large harvest moon. Sleep continued to allude him as desperately as he craved it. His eyes flew open, solid red piercing through the darkness. His youkai felt it. Power. He knew what it was and he knew he had to claim it. The Taiyoukai had not kept their strength this long along. Every few generations one would appear and the demon who claimed the girl would produce heirs that outmatched all other demons. His inner beast rattled inside its cage, wanting nothing more than to claim her for himself. He didn't even bother with his armor as a second wave pulsed across the lands. Sesshomaru raced through his city in nothing put a pair of light sleeping pants. His toned stomach rippled as yet another wave washed over him. Many would go to her, but he would be the one to take her. It was his destiny.<p>

Many had wondered why the young lord had refused so many advances by many powerful demonesses. His father had informed him she would be coming for him and none could match her. The pulses were getting more rapid, he was running out of time as he launched over the city wall and flew across the forests to the clearing. Many other lords had gathered a few immediately dropped to their knees when he approached. The others turned their attention to him, seeming to form a temporary alliance against him. The great dog dropped out of the sky and the fight began.

She saw him and somehow she knew why she was here temporarily protected behind a barrier, but it was fading. It seemed strange, one moment she had been laying her in bed with her dogs as she looked out the window at a beautiful harvest moon. She had felt herself being pulled through the air and suddenly she was here and she was different. Before she had simply been a girl in South Carolina getting ready to graduate college. Life was about to start, but she'd never felt she belonged. Now, she was staring at the lustful eyes of hundreds of demons. She was thinner, a little taller, her breasts were larger, claws now replaced her nails, she had two fluffy ears atop her head, while her human ears were now long and pointed, elf-like was the closest she could think of, she now had fangs, but most shockingly, she had nine long fox tails. Her clothing changed with her, instead of her red sleeping pants and t-shirt, she now wore a short yukata. It was red like her fur with white trim.

The large dog ripped through those who would oppose him. She heard a voice in her head, "The dogs still have it. You will not be able to fight him tonight. Tomorrow, your strength will return, but you will be bound to whoever claims you. I hope for your sake daughter, that the dog wins." She'd never heard the voice before, but she somehow knew that he was her father, the reason she was here and she hoped that the dog did win. Fear was beginning to set in as she felt herself getting weaker and the barrier begin falling faster. Some of the demons turned their attentions back to her and began trying to push through her walls of safety. She was shaking when walls fell and she fell with them. She couldn't move, it was like all the strength had been sapped from her. Her eyes locked with the dog who reverted back to the form of a man before a flash of light flew at her, then darkness.

He could smell her fear as the walls fell. She met his eyes as changed back into a more human form. Her eyes naturally red, but he could see the whites around them as she seemed to beg him to save her from this. She was falling. He had to act now. This was why he was here. The demon king had sent his daughter to him and he had to take her if the Taiyoukai were to maintain their position as the most powerful. He caught her as she blacked out. He wasn't giving any of these demons an opportunity as he retreated back to his castle. Everyone in his lands were battle ready now, they knew what was expected of them. They just had to make it until the morning and he had to let them handle it, for his role was to bed this female. He could hear the sounds of battle starting as he reached his chambers. Sesshomaru never fled from a fight, but he had no choice this time. There were more important things for him to be doing.

She slowly regained consciousness as she felt the soft fabric of a bed beneath her. Her eyes flew open and locked with his. It was the dog, but she could tell they were not safe. There was a fight going on, but he was focused on her. His claws ripped open her yukata exposing her to him. She gasped and shivered, trying to hide herself from his gaze. He pinned her hands above her head, before kissing her. Her mind went blank as his other hand explored her body. He nibbled on her lip, then moved to her neck lightly nipping the sensitive skin. She didn't even know his name and she didn't want this, but she was too weak to fight back and couldn't seem to speak. This must have been what her father meant when he said she wouldn't be able to fight him. Her body was giving in easily. Craving what he was offering. She felt the tears forming, but the never fell. He sucked on her left breast, nipping and licking the sensitive nipple. His red eyes glowed in the dark room as he looked back at her face before removing his pants. She didn't want this. She wanted love and romance, not to be claimed like a prize, but what could she do? "This is the only time I will force you and I will explain everything tomorrow." He told her as his eyes faded to a gold. "I will be gentle and try to help you enjoy this as well." She knew he could see her fear and she could tell that he was fighting something to stop long enough to tell her that. So she did the only thing she could, nod her consent before he slowly pushed himself inside her. The tears began to fall as the pain hit her. He didn't move though and she could see him visibly fighting the urge to as he focused his attention back on her chest. Her body slowly relaxed with his ministrations. He was trying for her and she could at least appreciate that. Then he began moving and her mind went blank again as waves of pleasure began to overwhelm her.

He saw her pupils start to fade as her youkai began to take control. He fought with his own to wait until she was ready for the mating. Her eyes rolled back as he picked up the pace, pounding into her. When she made eye contact again her eyes were glowing red and he released his beast once more. She bared her neck for him, giving her consent for what was about to happen. Sesshomaru growled and lowered his head before digging his fangs into her neck, claiming her as his while releasing his seed inside of his new mate. Her walls closed around him, making him instantly crave a second release while she dug her own fangs into his shoulder. He waited until she let go, before rolling her onto her hands and knees. He thrust into her once more as the sounds of fighting began to die down. They knew he had claimed the girl and it was pointless to continue fighting. There was no need for him to go finish off anything out there. So he grabbed her breasts and lifted her up against him as he fucked her again, digging his fangs into her soft skin again ensuring that she and everyone else knew she was his. He growled when she whimpered, seeming to realize what was happening. She would never be free of him. He thrust harder and faster into her dripping heat. His hands pinched and caressed her breasts until she came for him again. He felt his mate go limp and let her fall gentle into the soft bed, while he grasped her hips and fucked her a bit more until he achieved a second release and collapsed on top of her.

Panting, he rolled them onto their sides, ensuring he stayed securely inside of her. His beast wanted more, but the energy was gone. Giving into one last desire, he dug his fangs back into her abused shoulder before letting sleep take him.


End file.
